Helplessly
by jellerspot
Summary: He feels Helplessly after her words and how she makes him smile


"Hey, can you get back to the FBI? Something happened. " Kay said from the other end of the line as soon as I answered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." That's what I answered before hanging up.

A few minutes later, I discovered the reason they had called me. The Mysterious Woman had set up a bomb in Kay and Kay's apartment until she was able to lessen the effects of the explosion, but she hurt herself a little. She had left another box of cards on the way, but this time there was nothing inside.

I handed it to Mike and told him to hand it to John in prison. Maybe my brother would find something different in the deck.

I went up to the FBI ward and found Kay already getting released from a nurse.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She smiled.

"Yeah, it was just a few scratches." She finished signing a paper and looked at me. "Did you find anything in the deck?"

"I'm sorry I didn't!" I asked Mike to take to Johnny to the prison, who knows, he finds something. "Are you really ok?"

She stopped in front of me and looked at me seriously.

"Well, I feel like killing this woman because she destroyed part of my apartment, and I just wanted to be in my place and have a good night's sleep, otherwise I think I'm fine and I know how to deal with it."

"You can still have a good night's sleep." I said and she looked at me with judgment so I corrected myself.

"There's room in the warehouse. My guys were going to ask for food so if they have not eaten everything, we can share it with you and you can stay there for as long as it takes."

"I'm going to a hotel, I …" She almost spoke, but I interrupted her.

"That was not an invitation, Agent Daniels. That was a subpoena."

"Oh God, are you always going to call me that?"

"Whenever have to be serious." I rebuffed and then looked at her seriously. "I was worried with you."

Everyone had gone to bed. I was glad that Kay had also agreed to sleep here, so my worries would diminish, but they were still with me. Jonathan for more than a year in prison, the reappearance of Lexi, Jonathan worried about Dina and Kay's apartment exploding. All this had happened because of me. The vident had said that there was something dark in my brother, but I was beginning to believe that my dark side only affected the others around me and not me.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I got up quickly to check and found myself with Kay.

"What do you do awake?" She asked.

"I ask the same."

"I just came to drink water and I saw the light was on."

"I was thinking about life." I said and she looked at me and sat down next to me. I was sitting in the large window that was across the street.

There were still some honking sounds, though much smaller than the noises in daylight. Kay was watching the scratch on his arm from the explosion.

"Sorry about that." I said suddenly and she looked at me.

"What?"

"The scratches."

"Don't worry about it. Bones of the trade."

I tried to smile, but the smile failed. Kay looked at me more deeply at that moment.

"I'm really fine," she said, and then I looked at her.

"I know, it's just, I'm full of worries, but I did not want to stuff you into it."

"You're not going to fill me in. We're partners, remember?" She said and laughed. "And besides, I'm living in your place, I have to pay the rent somehow, if I'm your psychologist, I think it's a price I can afford."

It made me laugh and she then looked at me more seriously.

"Is this something about Lexi?"

"Oh, no, that's about all, you know, Jonathan, you hurt, maybe it has to do with her reappearance, too."

A silence took us and only the lights outside took over, until Kay turned to me.

"When we were at Rafe's company, I ended up talking to Izzy, he told me a lot about Rafe, told me that he saw the world differently and that he thought everything was possible." She looked at me with a little humor. "Like someone I know."

I smiled at her and she continued.

"I do not know why Lexi ended up picking him …"

"Maybe because he was not lying?" I snapped back with humor and she almost laughed, but then continued.

" _Anyway, if I were her I would still have chosen you."_

Those unexpected words from Kay had made me blush, but I disguised myself with a laugh.

"More cutest or funniest?"

"Do you think you are funny?"

"Annoyingly funny."

"Thank God you included the 'annoyingly.'"

I smiled genuinely at her and then thanked her.

"Thank you."

She knew I was thanking for comfort and then got up to go to sleep.

"Good evening, Cameron."

"Good evening," I whispered and got up going to my bed. A little lighter than had left in the last few days.


End file.
